


Perspective

by StoicStars



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atem stays AU, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Relationship, Puzzleshipping, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoicStars/pseuds/StoicStars
Summary: Eager to experience his new life in the modern world, Atem goes to a festival with his friends. Instead of the fireworks' light signifying a bright future, their roar only echoes the horrors of his past.Good thing Yugi is there to change his perspective.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sooo this is loosely based on the Hanabi (Firework Festivals) they have in Japan. Atem has his own body after being granted a second life after the Ceremonial Duel.
> 
> (Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters)

Facing this Duel Monster was never unnerving.

But to Atem, it was a familiar one. 

Huge silver slabs shifted across its body, weaving a gleaming armour. At its end, a long tail danced around ivory fangs and poised claws. Immense wings sprouted and stretched across the room. 

And of course, two azure orbs pinned Atem to the spot.

Blue-Eyes White Dragon reared up to its full might; bellowing its classic metallic roar.

Atem grinned. 

‘I must say, you’ve really outdone it with the sound effects, Kaiba.’  
He fired a glance to the room’s viewing window.

Kaiba and Yugi stood safely behind the reinforced screen. Both furiously typed, occasionally muttering to one another. Kaiba’s scowl was deeper than usual. He needed this new Duel Disk prototype to go right. 

Pressure was not going to stop his arrogance.

‘Obviously. Don’t expect anything less from my inventions.’ 

‘We just need to check the Disk can end the duel now, right?’ Yugi asked, looking up at Kaiba. He received a brusque nod in reply. 

‘Ok Atem, play your last turn!’ Yugi ordered. 

With a few swift plays, and any number of dramatic arm movements, Atem had Blue Eyes at his mercy. After calling a final attack, it wasn’t long before he won the A.I duel. 

Kaiba breathed out slowly. ‘Phase 1 testing has been successful.’ 

Yugi did a small air punch, beaming up at Kaiba. ‘Good job!’ he chirped. Yugi had learnt not to shower Kaiba in too much praise, it just made him embarrassed. 

Kaiba mumbled what could have been a thank you. Or a curse. He opened the door to let Atem in from the test room. 

‘That duel was too straight forward.’ Atem whined. Crimson eyes locked with Kaiba’s, complete with a teasing smirk. ‘Blue Eyes is always a tougher opponent when it’s yours.’ 

‘Real player duelling will be tested later,’ Kaiba hadn’t raised his voice, but he stared solidly back at Atem, accepting the challenge. ‘This was just to check the primary functions were in order.’

Atem’s voice became silk. ‘I look forward to the later stages then.’ 

Yugi rolled his eyes and ushered them both to the elevator. 

Back in the office, Kaiba and Yugi typed up the results. Standing by the ceiling to floor window, Atem’s head was tilted towards their conversation. He heard the occasional impatient huff from Kaiba, followed by Yugi’s soft words of reassurance. This was a common sight to behold for Atem, as both he and Yugi regularly helped Seto with his KaibaCorp ventures. 

He chuckled deeply and gazed outside. Far below, people scurried around like ants, whilst the sun shone grandly upon it all. The magnificent view from KaibaCorp tower reminded Atem of how much he had yet to explore and experience. He had returned from the afterlife a few months ago, but every day he learnt so much…and felt so much too.

He glanced towards Yugi, the prime source of these feelings. 

_Now, I can start this new adventure with you._

‘Finally done!’ Yugi chirped, tumbling back into his chair dramatically.

Kaiba merely raised an eyebrow. Atem strode over, catching the CEO’s gaze. 

‘Has everything gone to plan?’ he asked.

Kaiba nodded curtly, cracking his fingers. The sharp noise jolted Yugi upright, who made a disgusted face at the sound. 

‘I have obtained what I need, which is rare when I rely on others.’ 

‘That’s his way of saying thanks,’ Mokuba piped up from the steel cupboards, packing away the equipment. 

‘Sooo Kaiba,’ Yugi began, stretching across the desk to grab his attention. ‘Now that you’ve worked so hard, are you coming with us to the Firework Festival?’ 

‘I have other business to attend to,’ Kaiba replied flatly, not looking at Yugi as he clamped his laptop shut. ‘however –

‘Aw what?’ Yugi whined. ‘It would be nice for you to have a change of pace.’ 

‘As flattered as I am to be invited to your nerd herd, I’d much rather spend my time with better company.’ 

‘Such as …?’

‘My laptop.’

Yugi pouted. You could take the Kaiba out from work, but you couldn’t take the work out from Kaiba. 

Actually, you couldn’t really do _either_. 

‘Wouldn’t the event’s popularity make it ideal for business?’ Atem queried.

‘It would be foolish to not make any use of the festival. I’m sending Mokuba as an ambassador, he’ll be running our representative stall.’ 

Mokuba grinned and gave a confirmative thumbs up.  
Kaiba’s cerulean eyes flicked over to his brother. ‘Could you both keep an eye on him?’ 

‘Of course, Kaiba.’ Yugi and Atem simultaneously assured. They glanced at each other, chuckling. 

Kaiba groaned, before abruptly marching towards the door. 

‘We’re all leaving. Right now. Before I get locked in with you two and meet my untimely death.’ 

\---

In the Game shop that evening, Solomon Mutou (‘Call me Grandpa – everyone does!’) beckoned Atem and Yugi to their shared living room.

‘I was out in town today and bought your Yukatas for the festival.’

Atem’s face lit up, fingers twitching. Yugi, however, eyed the shopping bag cautiously. 

‘Are they the colours Tea suggested? Or… did you pick them?’ 

Grandpa folded his arms, shaking his head. 

‘Are you suggesting a young woman like Tea has more fashion sense than me?’ 

Grandpa held his glare for a few seconds, alarming Atem. Yugi sighed and batted playfully at his grandfather. As though the spell was broken, Grandpa heartily chuckled and handed the bag over, winking at Atem. 

‘They are. She’s made good recommendations! Go – try them on, so we can exchange them for better sizes if needed.’ He said, shooing them upstairs.

Atem _loved_ the Yukata.

The garment was loose like his Egyptian dress, allowing his skin to breathe and limbs to move freely. He was eternally grateful to Yugi being his vessel in their adventures, but he despised the rubbery, restricting leather his partner always adorned. 

Only problem was, he could not find the Yukata’s belt. At least, he _thought_ it came with a belt.  
Atem sighed, brows furrowing. With every hour it seemed there was something more to learn about this world.

Lost in concentration searching the room, the soft _click_ of the door handle went unheeded. A lithe body pressed against his back. Atem gasped, stiffening. 

A familiar chime bell of laughter, instantly calming him. 

‘It’s just me, Atem.’ 

Soft, calloused hands wrapped around his middle, golden silk trailing in their wake. Careful fingers tied the belt, before grasping Atem’s shoulders and slowly spinning him round.

Yugi wore his classic colour scheme of navy blue and black, but his Yukata gave a different beauty to him. The soft fabric and delicate shape of the robes reflected Yugi’s gentle frame and earnest spirit. The dark colours made Yugi’s kind face beam ever brighter in contrast, violet eyes sparkling.  
Atem gave him a thumbs up. 

‘The Yukata looks beautiful on you, partner.’ he complimented softly. Each word sang pure sincerity only the Pharaoh could compose. 

Heat bloomed across Yugi’s cheeks. It was like the courage Atem gave him, but this warmth spoke of a gentler nature. It was just as powerful, if not more so.  
Atem was in his natural pose: head high and shoulders straight, but the stress of being Pharaoh no longer rested on them. His regal confidence was more relaxed, allowing crimson eyes to glow with his true youth. The white Yukata had etched patterns of metallic gold, contrasting brilliantly against his tanned skin tone. Matching gold earrings and choker emphasised his royal air and elegant composure. 

‘Thanks,’ Yugi murmured. Trying to snap out of his daze, Yugi’s voice heightened to his usual cheer – perhaps a little too quickly. ‘Yours suits you so well! You truly look like your own person.’ 

Atem blinked, shuffling his feet. 

‘Alas, you’re too kind, Yugi.’ 

A heartbeat passed in which the boys stood admiring each other. Then, Yugi scrunched his eyes shut and launched into Atem, who stumbled back with a quiet ‘Oof.’  
Atem was blessed with lean musculature from his sword wielding days as Pharaoh. Now, he used that same strength to embrace Yugi, his strong arms weaving a protective cocoon. In response, Yugi’s nimble fingers clutched his shoulder blades, trembling. 

‘Are you alright Yu- 

‘I’m so glad you’re here.’ 

Yugi’s words ached with emotion, so much so that Atem thought they might break. Their fragility seemed to echo how lucky he was to be in the living world.  
Atem pulled him closer, brushing a gentle kiss into Yugi’s wild mane. 

‘As am I partner. Not a day goes by I don’t thank the Gods for being with you.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: A characters experiences something similar to a panic attack in this chapter. Please read with caution.

A week swept by.

Domino City’s night sky wore a dress of obsidian silk. Littering the pitch-black fabric, opalescent stars twinkled like embedded jewels.  
As silent as the sky was, the world below was anything but. It seemed the residents appreciated Domino’s attire being absent from clouds or rain. Crowds wove through the labyrinth of colourful stalls. Chatter rippled through them, broken with the occasional pop of laughter or joyous yell. 

Yet through the din, Joseph Wheeler still rang loud and clear.

‘Relaaax Tea, they’re comin. Any minute now and we’ll see their spiky heads pop out a nowhere.’ The lanky blonde was lounged against the side of a stall, oozing chill.

Tea sighed, rubbing her forehead. ‘I hope you’re right…why is Yugi always so _late_.’ 

Tristan raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. ‘It’s Yugi. When has he ever been on time?’

‘He’s always on time to save the world. Never a second late. But to meet up with his friends?’ she mumbled irritably.

‘Yugs is probably gonna be later now that he has Atem.’ Joey suggested calmly.

Tea looked up at him. ‘What do you mean?’

Joey inspected his fingernails. ‘Those two are probably caught up bein’ smitten with each otha.’ He met Tea’s gaze, grimacing. ‘Unknowingly, of course.’ 

‘Ugh, why won’t they just confess already?’ Tristan cried, face palming. ‘They’re like, the smartest people I know.’ He paused. ‘Except maybe Kaiba. But they can’t see how madly in love they are!’

‘Guys, hold on.’ Tea snapped. ‘They’ve always been so intertwined, since – well, Duelist Kingdom! It might be difficult for them to recognise. Besides, we have no right to assume they even _have_ romantic feelings for each other!’ 

Joey scuffed the grass. ‘You’re right…that’s for Yugi and Atem to decide.’ he muttered.

Tea’s gaze flickered to the ground, voice low. ‘If they really do, I just hope they confess soon. I don’t want Yugi getting hurt again…like when Atem left.’ 

Silence, hard and heavy, hung over the trio. Their shared concern for Yugi constricted them, muffling the vibrant festival. Joey strolled over to Tea, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. At the contact, she stared up at him with large, watery eyes. 

‘Yugi’s the strongest guy I know. He’s faced much tougha than this, even when he was alone!’ Joey declared. ‘Now, he’s got us. They’ll figure it out – they always do.’ 

Tristan joined Joey, nodding. ‘Yeah, Atem will be super serious about it.’ Tristan cleared his throat, dramatically gripping his hips. ‘So let it be written, so let it be done.’ He stated, crudely imitating Atem’s baritone. 

The trio broke down in hysterics, clutching each other for support. 

‘Hi guys!’

Yugi materialised in front of them, offering a small wave. 

‘Yugiii!’ Joey leapt forward; arms wide. Yugi surged into his friend’s embrace. Joey grinned, launching an onslaught of tickles and noogies. 

‘H-hey – ah! Joey, no fair!’ Yugi gasped between fits of laughter, squirming in Joey’s unmerciful grip.

‘Na-ah Yugs, its totally fair – for making us wait!’ 

‘My apologies for arriving so late.’ Atem drifted into view, dipping his head.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Tristan dismissed kindly. He looked Atem up and down. ‘Looking good dude!’

‘Thank you.’ Atem smiled. ‘And thank you for suggesting these colours, Tea.’ 

Tea smiled warmly back, clasping her hands. ‘I’m so glad you like it! You pull them off well, if I say so myself.’ 

Joey put an arm around Atem’s shoulder, having finally released a now pouting Yugi. 

‘Alriiiighty, now that we’re all here – shall we get goin’?’ 

_________________

After having their fill of the festival, the group soon found the KaibaCorp stall. Mokuba had his back to them, humming as he packed up. On either side of him, a bodyguard loomed, their pristine suits a sharp contrast to the festive Yukatas. 

Joey grinned sleazily, nudging Atem. ‘Looks like Kaiba finally learnt from all the times Mokubas been kidnapped, eh?’ 

He soon doubled over as Tea delivered a sharp elbow to his ribs. 

‘Hi Mokuba! Need a hand?’ Yugi greeted.

Mokuba spun round, smile splitting open upon seeing them. ‘Oh hi! I’m all good thanks, had lots of help,’ he gestured to the bodyguards. 

He tilted his head, quirking an eyebrow. ‘Uh Joey…are you ok?’

‘Yep - _cough_ \- all good here.’ Joey groaned.

‘So how was business?’ Tea asked.

Mokuba tapped his nose. ‘Now that would be telling, wouldn’t it?’ He grinned smugly, hands on hips. ‘Just rest assured that KaibaCorp’ s venture was more than successful.’ 

Atem chuckled. It was as though Kaiba was actually here. Yugi’s face had a knowing look as he eyed Mokuba up and down. 

‘Well, that sounds very promising – and a lot of profit and paperwork to sort out. You still have time to come see the fireworks?’ Yugi probed innocently.

‘Oh yes! Let’s go let’s go let’s go!’ 

Turns out it wasn’t easy to just ‘go’. To say the hill for viewing the fireworks was overcrowded would be an understatement. 

‘Over here guys!’ Joey called, pointing to a free spot. 

Atem followed Joey’s dark silhouette, squeezing his way through cramped bodies. He grunted as a stray foot stepped on his own, and again as an elbow jabbed into his side. His breath hitched; it was almost as suffocating as the puzz- 

Yugi latched onto his hand, giving a gentle pat of reassurance as he tugged him to their spot at last. 

‘Are you ready, Yami?’ 

Atem smiled at hearing his old nickname slipping from Yugi, likely out of excitement. 

He gripped Yugi’s hand harder. ‘I’m always ready to experience new things with you.’ 

_Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew_

Atem’s gaze snapped upwards. 

Golden streaks burned through the black sky. Atem only just heard Yugi’s ‘Ah!’ before thunder cascaded around them. 

_Yugi said the fireworks would be loud._  
They didn’t just sound loud. They _felt_ loud, ringing inside his skull.

A moment of silence in which he could breathe. 

Then, more piercing whistles tore through the air, imitating their predecessor like a swarm of wasps.  
Atem’s eyes swivelled along their invisible path as they burst into blazing fireballs of colour. He winced. Each one burned brighter than the last, akin to destructive fire that once ravaged Egypt… 

Atem’s left arm raised into duelling position.

The fireworks bellowed again. The booms became repetitive, melding with Atem’s cascading heartbeat to form a dull, ominous rhythm.  
It shook Atem’s bones, reverberating through his quivering feet and the earth below.

_The Dark One’s footsteps._

The people’s cheers distorted into screams, screams Atem thought he’d never have to hear again. His right arm instantly grabbed onto where the puzzle used to be – no, should be. 

It clutched nothing. Where Atem’s grasp was futile, it seemed fear had successfully clasped a cold claw around his heart. 

_I can’t protect them, I can’t protect Yugi –_

Before him, twin fireworks swelled into two piercing crimson eyes. 

Under Zorc’s gaze, Atem snapped.

Yugi turned to him, realising that his friend was quiet. More so than usual. In the light of the fireworks, Atem’s eyes were blown open, glimmering with tears.

They latched onto Yugi’s for a heartbeat, before his whole face crumpled.

Without a word, Atem turned and ran. 

‘ATEM! WAIT!’ 

Yugi pounded after him, thrusting through the crowd despite many a disgruntled yell or indignant shove thrown his way. 

‘Ate – _huff_ \- Atem, where are you?’ 

Yugi found himself back by the stalls, raking his surroundings. 

A black-red spike poked out from behind one of the stalls.

Clutching his heaving chest, Yugi paced towards it. 

Atem was crouched in a quivering ball, hands over his ears.

Yugi collapsed next to him. He could not tell whether his chest ache was from running or seeing his partner so broken.

‘Yami, Yami I’m right here.’ Yugi bit his lip, racking his brain for something, anything that he could do. 

‘I need you to breathe with me. Ok?’

Silence. Yugi clasped Atem’s shoulders.

‘Yami – breathe. I’m here, breathing with you.’

‘O – ok …’

‘Good, good – breathe in.’ 

Atem’s chest inflated, shuddering. 

‘Breathe out – that’s it, that’s it.’ 

Yugi saw Atem’s chest expanding and retracting rhythmically. He caught a glimpse through Atem’s blonde strands – his eyes were squeezed shut. Yugi licked his dry lips. 

‘Ok, you’re doing great – which strategy defeated Kaiba the first time you duelled him?’ 

‘I – um – Exodia The Forbidden One…’

‘Good, good – can you name all five pieces?’

‘Right Arm, Left arm – er – left leg….’

‘That’s it, keep going.’

‘Right leg…and the head,’ Atem finished, his voice creeping back to its usual firmness.

Yugi carefully manoeuvred them so Atem was leant against his chest, and Yugi was against the stall side. Atem let out a shuddering sigh, his body having finally stopped trembling. 

‘Feeling any better?’

Atem’s dull eyes slowly rose to meet Yugi’s concerned gaze. The fine lines etched in the skin around them protruded like chasms. 

The golden, legendary Pharaoh looked anything but. 

Instead, Yugi saw his bruised, bullied past self, dejectedly staring back. 

‘I, Yugi – I’m deeply sorry.’ Atem murmured. ‘No matter what angers or scares me, my father had always told me to stand up to it.’ 

Atem bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing. 

‘But I cannot even do that. I - I ran like a _coward_ , unable to face my fears.’ 

With a sharp grunt, he punched the stall side. Yugi immediately caressed his arm, and Atem slumped against him entirely.

‘Now – _now I have failed both Egypt a-and my father!_ ’ 

Yugi felt hot splashes on his hands. Gentle sniffles broke the surrounding air.

‘Atem. Listen to me, carefully.’ Yugi placed a hand over Atem’s, gripping tightly. ‘As Pharaoh, you saw things no one alive could – ever – brave facing. You made the ultimate sacrifice without hesitation. Tell me, is there anyone else who could do that?’

‘You.’

Yugi huffed and smiled. Atem mumbled something about his answer being serious. 

‘No…you have a special kind of courage, the kind I will always look up to. The courage to put yourself on the frontline, not once looking back, to fight to the end of the world for what is right.’

Yugi exhaled slowly, brushing his thumb over Atem’s. 

‘However, you were so…young. You sacrificed so much and received so little in return. That’s why you’re here, to live for yourself.’ 

Yugi gently turned Atem around, latching onto his gaze.

‘You’re allowed to be human, Yami. You’re allowed to have cracks.’ 

Atem smiled weakly. Yugi looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for his friend to explain.

‘He still lives.’ Atem said simply. 

‘Who?’

‘Zorc.’

A pause.

‘Atem, he’s gone. We – _you_ – defeated him.’

Atem pointed to the left side of his chest, shaking his head softly. ‘He lives…in here.’

He looked at the sky. 

‘When the show started, I saw his fire. Heard his footsteps – and my people screaming. Then his eyes, staring into my own, as though 5000 years made no difference.’ 

Yugi heard the unresolved grief aching from Atem’s words.

‘Maybe…maybe you need to change your perspective.’ he tentatively said.

‘I don’t understand, partner.’

Yugi gently unravelled himself and stood up, his back to Atem. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Always.’

Yugi turned, holding out his hand. ‘Then follow me.’

He led Atem around the stall, before guiding to him to sit back down on the other side. Here, they had a better view of the fireworks. Being downhill, they did not seem as close or as loud. The lack of people meant Atem wouldn’t be subjected to their cheers…or rather, their screams. 

Sat next to him, Yugi abruptly looked Atem in the eye, his jaw set and eyebrows furrowed. 

‘If at any point you want to go home - tell me straight away.’ he commanded.

Atem was silent for a moment, taken back by Yugi’s seriousness, but grateful. 

‘I will, partner.’ 

‘Good. Ooh - look up, Yami.’ 

Fireworks like violet flowers cartwheeled above them. Atem’s breath hitched.

‘Its – Its Zorc’s fire.’ He whispered.

Yugi’s face scrunched into a thoughtful pout, scratching his chin. 

‘Hmm….no, I don’t think so.’ he chimed, almost cheerfully. He dismissed Atem’s statement with a lazy wave of his hand. Atem blinked at him.

‘It looks more like Dark Magic attack.’ 

Atem hesitantly peered back. As though Yugi’s word were a spell, Zorc’s flames twisted and burst into the purple sparks of Dark Magician’s awesome power.  
He felt his heartbeat slowing, and elation gradually flood through his body.

‘I…it does.’ 

Yugi merely smiled at him, before multiple gold pops sprang up in the darkness, shimmering. 

‘What do you think those are, partner?’ 

‘ _Ha_ , now those look like the Duelist Kingdom star chips!’ Yugi cackled.

They continued like that for a while, Yugi explaining what each firework meant to him. Atem gradually found himself grinning, nodding along.  
Then, the pair gawked as a huge firework unfurled. The sky splintered into gleaming silver cracks, extending in every direction.  
Atem laughed, his whole body shaking. He smirked at Yugi, rolling his eyes. 

‘That was Blue Eyes’s White Lightning, was it not?’ 

Yugi grinned. ‘Definitely!’ 

Two whistles tore through the air. ‘Looks like it’s going to be a another big one…’ Yugi muttered.

Once again, two crimson eyes borne of vicious flame burned Atem’s vision. 

This time, Atem accepted help. 

This time, he accepted the moment to be vulnerable.

He clasped onto Yugi’s hand. Yugi’s head snapped towards him, not daring to breathe a word.

When Atem spoke, his words resonated with the firm strength that commanded the Dueling arena.

‘Partner. What do _those_ fireworks mean to you?’ 

Instead of answering, Yugi stared at Atem. The Pharaoh’s lips formed a hard line, stoic gaze firmly latched upon the sky.

Yugi sighed, following Atem’s line of sight.

He wanted to look Atem in the eye and tell him that everything was ok.

In that moment, he realised he didn’t need to. 

Because to Yugi, the crimson hue of the fireworks was not Zorc’s eyes. 

It was Atem’s.

The colour blazed with the intensity of Atem’s confidence.  
The tenacity to fight adversary after adversary, the determination to save his friends.

He turned to Atem, smiling softly.

Atem met Yugi’s watery gaze. He instantly reached out to him, but Yugi shook his head gently.

‘ _Those_ fireworks remind me of the confidence you taught me, and the bravery you show every day. They remind me I’m safe.’ 

Yugi’s lips split into a bright grin. He allowed tears to trickle down his cheeks, glistening like pearls. 

‘They’re your eyes, Atem.’ 

Just like that, Atem saw himself, not Zorc, staring back at him. Determined. Strong. He allowed himself a moment of pride – pride of how far he had come.

_I wouldn’t be who I am without him, though._

Changing his focus to Yugi, Atem leant forward, tenderly cupping Yugi’s damp face. His lips twitched upwards as he stroked a thumb over one cheek.  
He planted a kiss in between Yugi’s eyes, slow, deliberate and full of care. Yugi rested his forehead against Atem’s. 

After years of sharing a mind, Atem knew his partner could feel his gratitude without it being spoken. 

They stayed like that for a moment, or two, perhaps longer. Enjoying the simple bliss of being together, whilst the fireworks melted to a hum in the background.

‘Atem?’

‘Yes, partner?’

Yugi gently pulled away, looking at the ground.

‘I can’t guarantee you won’t react to the fireworks the way you did again. There may even be other things that will trigger memories of your past. I – I…’

‘Yugi?’

‘…I’m sorry for bringing you here. I should have known better, giving that the last time you probably heard sounds as loud as fireworks was, well. You know.’ 

Suddenly, Yugi grit his teeth, snapping his head up to meet Atem’s eyes with a renewed vigour.

‘I guess with the fireworks, I was trying to show you that good can come out of the bad. But there are people, uh, healthcare professionals – that can properly help with this sort of thing. We can reach out to them if you want. And – well – I’m here to support you if you do.’ 

Atem wrapped Yugi in his arms, and Yugi relaxed, exhaling deeply.

‘I could consider that. Don’t apologise partner – it’s not your fault. Like I said…I’m always ready to try new things with you’. 

‘Do you want to finish watching the show, or would you rather call it a night?’

‘I don’t feel ready to walk yet…can we stay here? Just for a little longer?’ 

‘Sure.’ 

As they gazed at the fireworks, Yugi nestled into the side of Atem’s neck. Atem chuckled tiredly, resting his head against him.  
Within the haze of his exhausted mind, Atem became acutely aware of the intimacy blooming between him and Yugi. Despite not sharing a body anymore, their bond had grown astoundingly over the last few months. 

From best friend… to something deeper.

It seemed his perspective had changed not just on the fireworks.

But Yugi too.

That was one adventure Atem couldn’t wait to start with him.  
_______

Joey squinted over Tea’s shoulder at her phone screen.

_Me and Atem are ok, probs gonna head home soon. We’re still up for arcade day tomorrow! See you then!_

Tea sighed, before starting to type a reply to Yugi’s text. 

‘I’m glad they’re ok – it’s too easy to lose short people.’ she muttered. ‘I wonder what they’re doing?’ 

Tea regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

Joey waggled his eyebrows, face stretching into a crooked grin.

‘ _Well_ Tea, when two people love each other very mu – OOF!’

And that was how Joey received his second elbow in the ribs that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tricky to write! I didn't want to trivialise Atem's panic attack and his trauma, and there's much more emotional baggage than the first chapter.
> 
> So yeah the headcanon here is that Atem is prone to experiencing war flashbacks if exposed to loud sounds/bright colours because its reminiscent of the day Zorc nearly destroyed Egypt. So Yugi learns that concerts, festivals and the like are a no go for now. (I think I've seen others make the same headcanon so if this has been done before - apologies!)
> 
> Of course though, I wanted to make cheesy Puzzleshipping out of this lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and really make my day. Stay safe! <3
> 
> EDIT: not quite sure why the previous chapter notes are appearing below, the fic is complete lol

**Author's Note:**

> Should hopefully have the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading so far, hope everyone is staying safe! <3


End file.
